


Fallen Far from Grace

by KateLaurant



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Attempted Murder, Canonical Character Death, Choking, Damien是Arthur转世, Dark Merlin (Merlin), Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant
Summary: Damien Thorn是Arthur Pendragon。Damien Thorn不是Arthur Pendragon。Damien Thorn憎恨Arthur Pendragon。
Relationships: Merlin (Merlin)/Damien Thorn (Damien), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Fallen Far from Grace

**Author's Note:**

> 蛮早以前的一篇文了，以前发的地方挂掉了正好搬过来。  
都快2020年了我依旧渴望大民第二季:(

_呻吟声、压抑的喘息声、液体的粘腻声响，像厚重的鹅毛落下铺满了整间卧房。屋内光线黯淡，窗帘被拉上了大半，浑浑噩噩，分不出昼夜和时间。两具赤裸的肉体纠缠着倒在雪白床单上耸动，空气中飘浮着一丝汗水与精液的淫靡气息，堕落的尾调，像开始腐烂的白色百合花的奇特香味。_

_他将那个瘦削的黑发男人压在身下，像一名暴君侵占那具身躯最隐秘的领地，仔细地聆听黑发男人濒死幼兽般断断续续的呻吟、又有时是极欢愉或痛苦的尖叫。男人细长的手指紧抓着Damien的脊背，好像籍此疼痛和快感便能彼此相消，但最终他们放纵欲望的浪潮席卷全身。那具颀长的身体在他身下颤栗、顺从得使人想破坏，Damien喜欢看见潮红爬满男人苍白的皮肤，像唾手可得的成熟果实，而强烈的刺激使泪水流满那张脸庞，有时一直淌到锁骨，在昏暗光照下脆弱得精美绝伦。_

_但他从来不敢去看那双眼睛。_

_“Merlin。”他绝望地呼唤。_

Damien·Thorn花了大概两个多月的时间寻找那个巫师，但最后是他先找到了他。

那个巫师——Merlin、Myrddin、Ambrosius、Emrys，随便哪个名字——就那样突然出现了。Damien从未见过他，但在看到他的那一瞬就顿时辨认了出来。一个瘦瘦高高的年轻人站在街边冲他微笑，一头黑发，蓝眼睛，皮肤苍白。他穿了件普通的黑色套头衫，看起来一点都不像传说里的法师，更像是一个刚从大学校园走出来的青年人，他极其年轻，看起来比Damien还要小几岁。可他又确实显得无比年迈，灰蓝色的眼睛看起来苍老而模糊，整个人都环绕着某种垂垂老矣的空洞。

“你好，Damien。”年轻的巫师声音柔和冲他打招呼。他的嘴角咧开一抹微笑，眼睛却没有在笑。

“你好。”敌基督迟疑了一下，皱起眉头，“他们说你一直在找我。”他意有所指。

巫师似乎没察觉到任何弦外之音，简单地认可了他的说法。“是的。”他回答，“我本来应该更早一些来找你的，但我住的地方……比较偏僻，直到一个月前我才听说你已经觉醒。我们浪费了很多时间，现在得快点开始了。”

“等等。”Damien讶异地扬起眉毛，探究地看向他，“你要帮我？不是阻止我？”

敌基督不悦地看见那个Merlin又笑了，好像一个老人对着孩童般无可奈何的笑容。“我当然是来帮助你的，Damien。”Merlin说，“还是你更期待我与你为敌？”

“可是为什么？”

这个问题使巫师机械的笑容陡然烟消云散了，有那么一阵，他只是注视着Damien，一言不发。良久之后他终于开口，神情木然，语调平静得像一潭死水。“因为。”巫师说，这真是奇怪——明明他就在眼前，Damien却觉得他像是站在一个异常遥远的地方与他说话似的，声音毫无温度，“这是我的命运。”

“你的命运。”他怀疑地重复了一遍，而巫师点了点头。

_“过去就像一条吊在我们脖子上的绞索，你不这么觉得吗？”_

_情事时他从来不敢看他的眼睛。_

_Damien更偏好从Merlin的身后进入他，那样他就只需要看见男人光滑的脊背、蛇一样隐约起伏的脊骨、瘦削的肩膀、在柔软黑发遮掩下影影绰绰的脖颈。青蓝色的血管隐隐浮现在白皮肤上，像水面上的一层薄油。他喜欢像野兽一样，啮咬Merlin某一节略微凸出的骨头、以及他的后颈，直到留下红色的伤痕，然后红色又变成青黑的淤伤。_

_那样他就不用看见巫师的眼睛，只需要单纯听见男人意乱情迷到崩溃的呻吟和抽泣，感到对方是如此孱弱、服从，如此归顺于他。_

_有时候Damien又想看见巫师的脸和眼泪，那时他就会命令Merlin闭上眼睛，巫师则遵循着他的每个指令。Merlin紧闭双眼，情欲的绯红替他的表情营造出某种羞涩的假象。他总是下意识地半张着嘴，双唇湿润，长长的睫毛颤抖，泪水湿漉漉地沾在上面。显得如此乖顺，如此不堪一击。_

_但Damien仍然极度不安，他时常会伸出手盖在那对眼帘上，叫它们见不得天光。_

_“你那双眼睛可真蓝啊。”_

蓝得像倒映出天空的湖泊，像开得正好的勿忘我，像沉郁空气下死寂的海面。它们看起来是多么苍老啊，模糊、晦涩、比冰还要冷，就像你青春的皮囊下所包裹的那条老迈的灵魂。当魔鬼看到它们，就像看到死亡、腐朽、不可测的冥府。那是一种停滞时间的颜色，像一种灰蓝色琥珀，困住所有企图一探究竟的人，叫你沉溺、叫你凝固。

你死般森冷的黑色瞳孔——最沉寂的深渊也莫如是——瞳孔周围紧咬着一圈金色，像昏昏欲睡的太阳。没有生命能在这毫无温度的阳光下苟活。

_“我喜欢你的眼睛，但我讨厌它们看着我。”_

巫师将眼睛闭上，因为魔鬼害怕看见那对永恒冷酷的太阳。

_他们可以花上一整天的时间做爱。中途他们会停下来，两具身体慵懒地相互覆盖着陈列在床上，Damien将巫师搂在自己的臂弯之中，手指梳过他末梢翘起的、汗湿的黑发。他们就这样躺着，睡意朦胧地闲聊：与性有关、与性无关。他的指腹温柔地摩挲过Merlin的耳垂、脖颈、嘴唇，巫师注视着他，挂着一抹若有若无的笑容。他的蓝眼睛里闪耀着寒冷的阳光，平静得像一潭死水。_

_直到Damien对那双眼眸忍无可忍，他就低下头、凑过去吻他，一只手由上至下地爱抚，标志着新一轮欢愉的开始。_

_Damien喜欢听见Merlin抑制不住地哭喊出声，还有他含混不清的低低呜咽与恳求，仿佛一名强大如堡垒的人毫不设防地暴露自己的软弱——虽然只是“仿佛”而已。在高潮将至时Merlin会拱起身子，像一张紧绷的弓。Damien从不心慈手软，他总是变本加厉地折磨他，他想看见这个黑发苍白的男人更破碎、想看到那双眼睛不再有向内照射的太阳、想听见他在迷乱痴狂中喊出那个早已死去的名字。_

_ **“Arthur** **。”** _

_不过巫师从没喊过这个名字。_

不知从何时开始，他的梦不再只关于鲜血、杀戮、牲祭、预言。

假弥赛亚过多地梦见一座城堡，有时候是一片湖。他看见猩红的旗帜，上面绣着一头金黄的巨龙。他看见旌旗、铠甲、刀与剑，在马匹的嘶鸣和奔逐声中传来人们遥远的笑声，觥筹交错，灯火迷离。有人将一轮沉重的圆环压上他的发顶，他从一个很高的地方站起来，满目金与赤红，人们鼓掌欢呼。

_“国王万岁！国王万岁！”_

_“先王已死！国王万岁！”_

他痛苦迷茫地环视四周，不知道自己在找什么——直到他看见了一双眼睛，一双灰蓝色的眼睛，像映照出天空的湖水。黑发男人的那双眼睛明亮、温柔、带着点泪水的光芒，充满了盎然生机，像一双最温柔的手触碰他的心脏。

“Arthur。”他呼唤。

_“Arthur_ _。”他哭泣。_

但这并不是Damien·Thorn的故事。

_巫师细瘦的躯体跨坐在他身上，赤裸如瓷，透出少许暧昧的淡红。他长长的手指穿过Damien深褐的、在光照下接近金黄的短发，以此拉近他们的距离，鼻尖触着鼻尖。Merlin的嘴唇饱满柔软，下唇中间有一道小小的凹陷，正好适宜亲吻。他们唇舌缠绵，间或啧啧作响，直到两个人的唇际都湿漉漉。_

_Merlin稍退一步，他微眯着眼，眼圈奇异地泛着红，像是醉酒的人。Damien伸手盖住了那双眼睛，巫师却恶作剧地舔了舔他的指尖，那对海棠花般的嘴唇水光诱人。然后Merlin垂下头颅，以某种慢得令人心痒的动作俯下身躯，像一只懒散的猫，凑近Damien的腿间。_

他走下阶梯时，看见巫师依旧站在高处，仰着头看向惨白的天空。

Damien站在楼梯下，有几只羽毛漆黑的渡鸦嘶哑地叫着飞过了广场。他等着Merlin走下来，一直走到他旁边，有风吹开巫师垂在前额的碎发。

“我还是不懂你为什么要帮我。”他说，“因为我和他很像？”

“你和Arthur Pendragon完全不一样。”巫师回答，他那双闪烁出金色光辉的蓝眼睛端详着Damien的脸，“除了五官，但就连表情也不相似。他的眼睛太干净了，永远不可能有和你一样的眼神。我不会把对另外一个人的期望加诸在你身上，如果这是你的意思的话。”

_有一瞬他看见刀剑、阴谋、宴会、烛光，那对灰蓝色眼睛里淌出的只为一个人的真心实意的泪水、唯有一人能逾及的灵魂之花。他跟他道别。_

_“你是个出色的战士，终有一日你会成为伟大的王。”_

魔鬼扯开一道讽刺的假笑。

“一千三百年了，你还记得他的样子？”

Merlin没有立刻应答，他转过头，Damien追寻着他的视线望向一片蔓延到湖边的草地，灰绿色的水面被风吹出皱褶。敌基督在巫师的眼中发现了某种虔诚的狂热，让那双眼睛在一瞬间仿佛活了过来一般，爆发出熠熠生辉的光芒。那是种纯粹沉溺于独自一人的世界中的恍惚神色，理想让男人苍白的面孔短暂地显现出梦一样的光彩，无人能够干扰他。

最终，巫师看向他，温和却没有感情地笑着，眼睛里的那种光芒已经消失殆尽。

“是的。不过你在担心什么呢，Damien？”他问。

_他那湿软灵活的舌头，温热的口腔紧紧包裹住他——_

_黑头发的巫师嘴角湿润，他抬起头短暂地瞥了他一眼，那画面实在不可思议。_

魔鬼会痛苦吗？

_国王会痛苦吗？_

一个毫无意义的问题，魔鬼没有人性。他们没有爱，也就没有痛苦。

是吗？

那他会爱吗？_你会爱吗？你需要爱吗？_

_屋子里光线温暖明亮，他想那是在暮春，空气已有几分过分温暖。有水沾湿了头发和面颊，一直流淌到下颚，他隐约觉得当时发生了什么，或许是一场争吵的前奏。_

_“我不需要任何人，这种奢侈我无福消受。统治是我的责任，且只有我一人承担。”_

_那双灰蓝色的眼睛看着他：痛苦、受伤、愤怒、担忧，让心脏痛苦地皱缩起来。他说完就后悔了，他无法面对那双眼睛。_

“Damien。”有人说。

他抬起头，迎上Merlin泛出灰色与金色的蓝眼睛，他瞳孔黝黑，死寂得好像永远再见不得光明。

_瘦高的男人像一只猫一样顺从地贴在他身上，下颚搁在他的肩膀。Damien的手顺着他弯成美好弧线的脊柱，缓慢地向下滑去，巫师发出一阵鼻音浓厚的哼哼声，他的手臂软软地勾在Damien的后颈上，像两条蛇。_

_**为什么你不能是我的**。Damien恍惚地想。_

“Ann质疑你的忠诚。”

“她质疑所有人的忠诚。”Merlin嗤笑，“她只是在嫉妒躺在你床上的那个是我而不是她罢了。”

对此Damien不可置否，Ann Rutledge是个性变态的疯女人。巫师安静地坐在他对面，微笑，他殷红的笑容像一道割伤那样不自然。

“不过我觉得她的怀疑也不能说完全毫无由来。”他残酷开口，“连我都不清楚你为什么要效忠于我，所以到底是为什么？”

_“你为什么还要这么做？”他问，胸口到肋下被切碎般地痛着。阳光穿过树荫，像破裂的黄金洒在那个人的眼睛里。**你灰蓝色的眼睛，像温暖的天空和水。**他多么爱那双眼睛，也爱被它们所看着。_

“这是我的命运。”他说，饱满双唇像鱼一样地翕动。

_“我的命运。”那个人回答说，但他眼里闪现出明亮光芒。绝不仅仅如此。_

_那不是。空洞的、冷峻的、义正言辞的神。能有的。光辉。_

空气凝滞如胶，像某种寒冷浓稠的物质填满肺部，像在深海里窒息溺毙。“仅此而已？”Damien问道。

“我的命运。”巫师重复。_我这么做还因为你是我的朋友，我不想失去你。他温柔到悲哀的蓝色眼睛，在乌黑额发映衬下闪着光亮。他的声音如同叹息。_“仅此而已。”

_“再也没有像你一样的人了，Arthur_ _。”于是火光错乱，时间逆向生长，飞鸟婉啭。湖面上的光倾轧向他，他听见钟声鸣响。_

湖水下沉、潮汐褪去，属于另一个人的记忆松开他。Merlin对着他沉默地笑着，一个混杂着蓝色灰色红色的惨白笑容。

“兽有十角，十顶王冠。他们尽管爱你、膜拜你、高呼你的名，但人类又懦弱又贪婪，无一不是在渴慕分一顶冠。”

“那你呢，你要什么？”

_喧哗。林间的树叶窃窃私语。太阳光。黑夜。剑，还有剑身上的金色铭文。和你眼睛里的金色一起流淌。你的灰蓝色眼睛。手指放在锁子甲上。“我做这些不是为了回报。”对不起。对不起。**谢谢。**_

“我什么都不要。”

是的。他是真的什么都不要。

_他疯狂地吻遍黑发男人裸露出的每一寸肌肤，伴随着恶意的舔舐和啃咬，使得Merlin不住颤抖着呜咽。Damien喜欢对方方寸大乱的模样。先前他们已经经历过一次高潮，Merlin几乎瘫倒在床铺上，任他打开他的大腿。巫师没有睁开眼睛，黑暗遮蔽了他的视线，但他不会为此在想象什么。他已然是那样一个冷漠透彻又疯狂的人，像夜间的水、漆黑的湖，像静止的风，像死亡永恒的刹那。_

_“Merlin。”他絮语。_

** _“Merlin！”他大喊。_ **

_Damien朝那只白皙脆弱如天鹅的脖颈伸出手。_

“我什么都不要。”他的微笑在惨淡天光下，像一把明晃晃的尖刀。

_那么多年了，你却从来不求回报。他呢喃。想起了酒杯，风，磨得锃亮的铠甲，谎言，毒药，龙。圣杯，血，众叛亲离。国王万岁！爱，还有你。_

“你给不了我任何东西，夜之子。”

确实如此。_湖岸边他闭上眼睛，死了。_

_Damien伸出了手。_

_那脖颈上还遍布着他留下的粉红色吻痕，有几枚颜色更深些，像开在雪地上的玫瑰花。巫师的喉结随着喘息上下起伏。_

无论Merlin以何种形式来形容或陈述他的忠诚，他的确服从Damien的每一个命令，除了那些与爱有关的。

他不是信徒，也并非情人。他仅仅是一名协助者、一个疯子、一柄武器，单纯地履行着他的使命——杀戮也好，性事也罢，对这每一项指令Merlin都顺从得近乎是甜美。但除了爱。他的灵魂、理想、信仰，那是一片Damien无权迈入的禁土，任何人都不能踏入的花园。唯有一朵鲜红的花在其中盛放。巫师独独跪拜过一个人、无与伦比地深爱过一个人、虔诚地绝望地呼喊那个人的名字，只有他是他的欢喜与悲哀。

_Arthur Pendragon_ _。_

Damien自灵魂深处浏览那个男人的记忆，像翻开一本古旧的书：何其相似的容貌，何其不同的命运。黑发的年轻人转头冲他微笑，眼角泛出淡淡的笑纹，而这令他嫉妒到发狂。

他感激Arthur Pendragon。如果不是他，他不会遇到Merlin。

他憎恨Arthur Pendragon。因为他永远都得不到Merlin。

凭什么？凭什么？

_他的双手掐在了Merlin柔软的脖颈上。_

Merlin喜欢湖边。有时候——正确来说是Damien心情好的时候——他会愿意浪费整整一天的时间，只为了陪伴Merlin。他们坐在湖岸的长椅上，紧紧依靠，安静得一言不发。巫师的蓝眼睛长久地凝望着湖的尽头，那片云雾缭绕的地方，脸上涂满了某种久远的向往。Damien会紧紧地扣住他的手，惶恐Merlin下一秒会投身湖水之中，迈入那个传说中的仙境，离他远去。

他知道他在看什么。他知道他在看谁。

然而Merlin在那时从不言语。他完全地彻底地沉浸于那方古老的天地之中，_城堡。骑士。马匹。猩红与金色。他将他们放在木舟上，顺着水流漂往来世与永恒。_无人能够分开他与他的理想之国，他冻结阳光的双眼就好像看见了真正的太阳。

Damien更用力地握住了男人的手，他颤栗地凑近他、吻他的耳际。

_“Arthur Pendragon已经死了，他永远都不会回来了。”_

_他紧紧地扼住了巫师的喉咙，感到脉搏在他的手掌中温热地跳动着，血液汩汩流动。据说人们都会本能地用这种方式杀死最深爱之人——一种奇异无望的浪漫。Merlin睁开了眼睛，他的蓝色中闪烁着磷火般的金黄，像是在黑暗里看了太久的太阳。他当然不会就这样死去，唯一能杀死他的东西被巫师亲手埋葬，从此只剩下冗长时光。_

_“他死了。”Damien大声说，绝望地强调着，声音简直就像野兽的咆哮，“他消失了，他不会回来的。他已经彻底死了。”_

_有那么一会儿，那双灰蓝色眼睛寂静无声地看着他，巫师的手指以一种几乎能被称作温柔的梳过他汗湿的短发，如同某种慈悲或怜悯。_

_“他当然不会回来。”Merlin柔声说，“可那如何？”_

_Damien松开了手。他呆滞地注视着巫师，过了片刻，等他明白了这句话的意思后，他疯狂地放声大笑起来，笑声绝望无比。_

_他吻了他，随即一切都归于黑暗。_

_湖面上的光落在他的脸上，蓝色的、绿色的、金色的。一个瘦瘦高高的年轻人站在湖边，他的头发黑得像乌鸦羽毛，皮肤白得像雪，他的眼睛灰蓝，温柔到令人心碎。他一定恸哭了很久，眼眶都变得通红。_

_“Arthur_ _。”他破碎地哽咽。_

“Damien。”巫师的声音冷漠又平静。

_魔鬼痛苦地闭上眼睛，朝黑暗的更深处坠落。_

你永远无法赢过一个死人。

_银铠红袍的金发骑士消失在光的远处。_

也永远无法赢过一个不存在的人。

他们彼此碰触着躺倒在床铺上，在昏暗的房间里喘息，空气中弥漫着激烈情事后的气味，像一大捧盛烈到令人眩晕的红玫瑰。有着天鹅绒质感的、血红的、怪兽般的花朵，美到触目惊心，那是种凄怆、腐败、堕落的美。

呼吸声渐渐平缓下来。又过了一会儿，Damien看见巫师支起了身子。他的背影瘦削，白皙光滑的脊背上有他留下的印记，毫无章法地杂乱地宣示着某种主权，但同时它们又什么都不是。Merlin坐起身来，去捡散乱在床铺下的衣物。

那一瞬间，Damien忽然伸出手去，牢牢地抓住了Merlin的手腕。他的力气是如此之大、如此决绝，好像把整副灵魂的重量都压在了这个动作上。黑发的瘦弱青年转过头来看他，始终波澜不惊的苍白面孔上第一次流露出几分惊讶。Damien想或许是因为他此刻的表情实在是太过脆弱和绝望，或许和哪个人在遥远过去中的某一刻很像，无论如何，这令Merlin第一次对他显露出纵容默许之外的神情。

“别走。”他已用尽所有的气力，连低喃声都缥缈得像要消失在风里。

_“Arthur_ _，不要离开我。”那个年轻人凑在他耳畔卑微无望地痛哭。_

但Merlin朝他微笑。他抽出了那只手，随后便一言不发地离开了房间。Damien注视着他的身影消失在门外的黑暗之中。

就像一团影子扑向永恒的黑夜。


End file.
